An exile and an Heiress
by Manganime Lover
Summary: Naruto was exiled from Konoha becasue the high council has to obey the law. But now Naruto has made contact with someone is his old village for the first time in 5 years


In exile, you can feel like nobody will ever care … but you will almost always … be wrong.

**I am having a whack at a one-shot. It is Naruto and Hinata cause I think they make a cute couple.**

"Be reasonable! Naruto brought back Sasuke! And he was told to leave the group! That is a reason NOT a reason to force him into exile!"

"We are truly sorry but it is the law Tsunade-sama oh sorry Hokage-sama. It is also the law that no one is to help him. We do as we are required. And we ask that you tell him this Hokage-sama."

"Very well Hiashi-san."

_Naruto? I am sorry … but the council has been forced to place you under exile. And that means you will be by yourself as no one is allowed to help you … Naruto I am so, so sorry_

**Five**** years later**

"Father! I'm home!"

"Welcome home Hinata. A package came for you today. I put it on your bed. I am a little curious as it has no return address though."

"Father if there is a letter on the inside of the package, then the return address may be there."

"Ah. I see. Well go on and open it Hinata."

"I will. Call me for dinner please."

"Of course."

_Wow it is a __very small package, hope there is nothing fragile in there._

_Oh my gosh! It's a Meimei! The only soft bear I'm missing in my set! But … who could've possible known that I was missing this bear? Oh yeah! The letter! That will tell me who!_

_**Dear Hinata,**_

_**How are you? I hope you are well. I haven't seen you in five years. I miss you a lot.**_

_**This is the bear you were missing right? I remember you once talking about your bear collection … I hope you like it.**_

_**I'm not too great at writing out letters, or making invitations, but … tomorrow at five o'clock, I will be at the place of ending. If you want to join me … it would make me endlessly happy.**_

_**I hope you will come.**_

_**Naruto.**_

_Naruto? Is it really him? I pray that it is. I will go to the place of ending. Maybe I can see him there. As long as I'm home by eleven at night, father doesn't care where I go during the day. Naruto … is it really you?_

**The next day at five o'clock, Hinata is waiting at the place of ending, when she hears a noise.**

"It's been a while Hinata. Your hair is longer than I remember it that's for sure."

"Naruto?"

_Is this man in front of me really Naruto? He is so tall, and his voice is so deep.__ His hair is slightly longer, but it doesn't hide his headband … his leaf headband._

"How is every one in the village doing? Truth be told, because I suck at writing letters, I only wrote a letter to you."

"Every one is okay, but everyone still wonders where you went and why you haven't contacted anyone … why did you leave?"

"The day I retrieved Sasuke, I was forced to abandon the unit I was with, I was ordered to, so I could catch up with Sasuke. But it is against the rules to abandon a unit even if ordered to. So I was exiled. I'm surprised that the council didn't tell anybody. … But … it is all in the past. I can't change what happened. So it doesn't bother me."

"Oh … I see."

"Hey. Why don't we make it, that every Sunday, we meet each other here?"

"I would like that. I would like that very much."

"Okay. It's getting close to seven, we'll have to part for the week now, but see you next time."

"Bye."

_Ah! What was that? It felt like something touched my cheek just as Naruto disappeared. Maybe it was just wind from his jump. Yeah, that's probably it._

"Hinata some one has sent you a letter but there's no return address on the envelope."

"Maybe they write letters with the return address in the corner of their letter father. I write my letters like that."

"Ah that makes sense. So Next Sunday, I won't be here so I am moving curfew down to ten, I hope you don't mind."

"Not at all."

_Naruto will understand if I have to leave._

**For months on end, every Sunday, Hinata would meet up with Naruto and the place of ending. Then on**** a Saturday day, Hinata received a very important letter.**

_**Dear Hinata,**_

_**Tomorrow I have to ask you some thing very important.**_

_**Please do not be late. I need to ask this now before it's too late.**_

_**Naruto.**_

_What does Naruto mean by something very important? I hope that he is not in trouble._

_Naruto I will make sure that I am not late!_

**The next day arrived with haste for Hinata.**

"Naruto? Are you here?"

"I'm right here Hinata."

"I got your letter. Is some thing wrong? What did you need to ask me?"

"I may be in exile but I am still human, and humans fall in love …"

_My heart just started beating unbelievably fast! Could he possibly, be asking …?_

"Hinata … will you marry me?"

"… of-of … of course I will Naruto! I love you so much."

**Right there and then Naruto Uzumaki and Hinata Hyuuga shared a passionate kiss. A kiss they wished could of lasted forever, but Naruto compromised by putting a beautiful ring on her finger saying that it was now hers.**

"That has been in the Uzumaki family for as long as I can find. And now, it is yours. In a week, I will be at the village gates. I will wait for you Hinata."

"I haven't let you down so far, and I don't plan to Naruto. A week may seem to take forever but at the end, you will be with me."

"Until then."

_So that's what that feeling was. Every time Naruto would leave before me. And every time he would kiss my cheek!__ Oh Naruto. I can wait only a week until I am with you._

**The week passed to Saturday evening, just as Hinata finished her meal, Hanabi noticed Hinata's hand.**

"Hinata Nee-chan. Is their something on your finger?"

"It is probably just a bit of dirt Hanabi. Father, I am tired so I'm going to bed now. Goodnight."

"Goodnight Hinata. I hope you sleep well."

"… Lord Hiashi, do you think any thing is wrong with Lady Hinata? She seems to be avoiding you."

"Neji, Hinata is seventeen. She is just in a stage where she does not want to be babied by her father, nothing more. When Hanabi gets older, she will be the same."

"I understand sir."

**The night slowly crawled by until, 4:30 am, when Hinata got up to get ready.**

**Today was the day Naruto was collecting her. Hinata got up quickly and without making a sound collected the things she had packed the night before. She was taking only three sets of clothing including the set she was wearing, a picture of her family, and … Hinata was taking Meimei and the rest of her bear collection as three bears were the size of her fist and there were nine bears. She then went out on her way after writing a note to her family. However Hinata did not leave the house unnoticed. Hanabi had gotten up for a drink, and saw Hinata leave, so she went and got Neji.**

"Neji. Neji. Neji wake up! Hinata just left the house!"

"Why would she do something like that Hanabi?"

"I don't know but she had a backpack with her and she left in a sort of run, so I think she might be leaving us!"

"Then we better waste no time. Go into your room and get dressed as fast as you can. But don not wake your father."

"Right."

**As soon as Hanabi was dressed which tool three minutes, they went after Hinata. On the way they passed Kiba and Shino. Kiba was taking his morning walk and Shino was collecting bugs that preferred the morning light to anything else.**

**When they heard that Hinata might be leaving Konoha, they all started running to the village gate. Then they saw her waiting for something, or someone. Hanabi usually would have stayed hidden until she had more information but this was her sister. She leapt out of the bushes and ran to Hinata.**

"Hinata Nee-chan! Why are you leaving? What did we do? If you tell us what's wrong we'll make it better! Please don't leave!"

"Hanabi … what are you doing up so early? If father knew you were up this early he would be furious."

"Are you leaving Hinata?"

"Kiba-kun? And Shino-kun? And big brother Neji? What are you all doing here?"

"We could all ask you the same question Lady Hinata."

"You mean you didn't read the note? It explains everything."

"Since we are here and the letters at your house, why don't you tell us your self Hinata?"

"Well, okay Shino-kun … I'm getting … married but I know that father doesn't think too highly of him so I decided to keep it a secret."

"Your getting married Hinata Nee-chan? Who to?"

"… … well … I'm getting married to …."

"Hinata."

**All of the Konoha ninja's stopped at the deep voice, and turned to see a man who had disappeared from Konoha five years ago. They turned and saw the infamous Naruto Uzumaki. Hinata ran to him and they embraced each other. **

"Naruto. You came as you promised."

"Hinata, I will always keep my promises to you."

**Naruto then looked up, to his friends from before gave them a smile then disappeared, Hinata in his arms.**


End file.
